Numerous devices have been proposed and employed for the purpose of repelling pests, such as fleas, ticks and other similar creatures. One particular application of such devices is to rid domestic animals, such as dogs and cats, of these pests. One widely employed structure used for repelling these pests from the domestic animals has involved a chemical flea and tick collar. Generally, these chemical flea and tick collars have been ineffective, even though very large numbers are sold. While chemical baths are employed to kill fleas, ticks and other similar creatures from domestic animals, they are usually effective for a relatively short period and are not usually cost effective on a long term basis.
It has been suggested to control insects and other pests by using ultrasonic energy. Generally, these devices have attempted to supply sufficient ultrasonic energy to a region to be protected, so as to kill the pests. The energy required for such structures cannot be obtained for prolonged periods, e.g., several months, from battery operated devices which are capable of being mounted on a domestic animal such as a dog or cat. The volume and weight of the batteries necessary to power such structures are too large to provide the necessary power for the required time interval for a practical device.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for and method of repelling pests from a region.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new improved apparatus for and method of repelling pests, such as fleas and ticks, from domestic animals, such as dogs and cats.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for and method of repelling pests, such as ticks, fleas and other similar creatures, from domestic animals, such as dogs and cats, wherein a structure for repelling the pests is carried on the animal.
A further object of the invention is to provide a domestic animal pest repeller that is sufficiently small and light weight as to be adapted to be carried by a dog or cat.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pest repeller for domestic animals wherein the repeller is effective, portable, safe, and can be used for a relatively long time.